Burgers and beer
by Moresassythanclassy
Summary: Kensi and Deeks finally cross the line, but that doesn't always make everything easier. Controlling their emotions isn't always easy but as long as they have each other they'll manage to get through is. Love is strong, especially theirs.
1. Chapter 1

**Densi fanfiction**

Just want to say this is my first fanfic so I will be beyond happy if someone reads it and will be over the moon if someone likes it somehow !

[English is not my native language, sorry for any mistakes!]

**Burgers and beer**

"Once we get inside, stay close to me!" Kensi says while they walk towards the old factory.

"I can't be close enough to you, can I?" Deeks responds.

"You got that right!" Kensi stops walking, staring at her partner with big eyes, realising that she just said that out loud.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" He tries not to smile like an idiot but he just can't hide he is enjoying the moment.

"I mean, uh .. You know, to cover me, to have my back in there! Like I have yours, to keep each other safe.

"Whatever you say princess!"

Kensi rolls her eyes but she knows he saw right through it. She ment it though, she wants him as close as possible to her, she wants to feel his body against hers, wants to feel his arms around her. She wants to be able to go trough his blonde locks with her fingers, to meet his lips with hers. She realises she is staring at her partner while a little smile covers her face. Ofcourse Deeks notices it too.

"Kens?"

"Yeah?!"

"You do realise you are staring right?"

"Shut up Deeks! Focus, there is a job to be done!"

"Okay, but this conversation is not over." Deeks smirks.

"Whatever you say princess!" Kensi responds while she winks at her partner.

They take in their position, both with their bag against the wall of the factory. They exchange a look and Deeks starts to count to three. Bullets start flying in there direction as soon as they enter the factory. Fortunately they are well trained so they have the shooters down pretty quick. Deeks and Kensi look at each other, checking up if both of them are good.

"Kens, on your six!" Deeks shouts.

When she turns around she sees an other man pointing a gun at her. But she beats him, she fires her gun two times, hitting the man right in the shoulder.

"That's my girl!" Kensi hears from behind her. "You're good?"

"Yeah, thank you for having my back partner"

"Always!"

When they get back in the bulpen Callen and Sam congratulate them on the good job. Hetty brings the news to them that their victim will be out of surgery soon and will be ready for questioning tomorrow.

"Okay, Sam and I will question him. Goodnight." Callen says while he and Sam are already leaving the building.

Deeks turns around to his partner. "Special plans tonight?"

"Nope, nothing special for me tonight. Some quality time with my sofa and tv."

"Perfect! I'll be at your place in about an hour. I will bring burgers and ice cream!"

Kensi smilles "Don't forget the beers!"

"You're so classy"

"I thought I was more sassy than classy"

Deeks can't believe she remembers he once said that to her. "Touché princess, touché!"

Deeks rings the door and Kensi can't help but feeling nervous. It's not that they are not used to spend the night together on the couch watching a movie eating burgers and drinking beer. It happens atleast once a week and most of the time she ends up with her head on his chest with his arms wrapped around her waist or she putting her legs all over him while her figers go up and down over her tigh. But tonight, something felt different and she isn't sure if it is a good thing or a bad thing.

"Oh, you cleaned?" Deeks states when Kensi opens the door. She just lifts her head to the right giving him a look not sure about how to answer.

"Just kidding, it looks as messy as two days ago"

"I can just kick you out again, you do realise that right?"

"I do, but I know you won't!" He got that right, she isn't going to kick him out, she wants him around as long as possible.

"So, what are we wachting?" Deeks asks while opening a beer.

"You know what? Your choise! I'm okay with whatever you want to watch!"

Deeks turns around to face Kensi and can't help but smile like a little kid who just met Santa. "What is going on here? Kensi Blye going all soft on me? Should I worry?"

"Just enjoy the moment Deeks!"

"Oh, trust me, I am! Well, I suggest that we watch 'Titanic' than, it's been a while and to be honest, all I want is for you to have an amazing night and since this is your favorite movie and you can't deny that you are in pretty good company tonight, it should work."

Kensi can't believe he just said that. She meets his gaze not being able to look back. She's staring right in to his ocean bleu eyes, she can't do this any longer, he's so much more than her partner, so much more than her best friend and she wants him to know it. They are just milimeters apart now and it's right there that it happens. Kensi presses her lips against his, pulling her hand up to his jaw.

When she pulls back she can see the surprise in Deeks eyes.

"Kens, I-I.."

"No, Deeks, listen. I can't prentend that you're just my partner any longer because you are not. You are so much more, you are so important to me and I just need you to know that. Every night when I come home from work I am already looking forward to the next morning because that means I can see you again, your smile, the look in your eyes, everything, you just light up my day, you really do. I wanted to tell it for so long but I was so afraid and I .."

Deeks pulls her close, pressing his lips to hers again. God, they are so soft, he has dreamed about this so many times. He wraps his arms around her waist while Kensi intertwines her fingers with his hair. He deepens the kiss, putting so much passion in it that Kensi can't help it but moan. Deeks pulls back, staring Kensi deep in her eyes.

"I have something to say too. From the first day we started working together I just felt this connection between us. And for me, everyday that connection got stronger and by that, everyday you started to mean more and more to me, untill today. Today Kens, you are my worl, my everything. No one has ever ment as much to me as you do. There have been ceveral times where I was going to tell you all this but every time I got scared, scared that you don't feel the same way about it!"

"But I do, I do feel the same way about it, with whole my heart!"

Deeks notices the tears comming up in the corner of Kensi her eyes and by that he realises how much she means what she is saying, from how deep this words actually come.

He pulls her close again, pressing another sweet kiss on her lips. She can't help but smile while she plants her head in his neck.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this." She wispers in his ear.

"I think I maybe have, it's been the same for me. I have been waiting for this for years, dreaming about it every single night."

Kensi presses a sweet kiss against his throat, then planting her head back on his shoulder.

"So, I guess no movie for us tonight?" Deeks breaks the silence.

Kensi gets back up, creating some space between them. "Unless you prefer that ofcourse!"

"What do you think?" Deeks answers while he pulls her close to him again.

"I prefer you over anything, princess"


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't thank you guys enough for the lovely reviews! I'm so happy you guys actually like it :) I wasn't planning on making this in to a multi chapter story but since people asked about it I decided I will :) So, I hope you like chapter 2, have fun reading it & don't be shy to leave me a review.**

**- Love Charlotte  
**

When Kensi wakes up they are still on the couch. They have been spooning all night and she has never felt better. She wants to stay in his arms all day but they have to be in Ops in about an hour.

She loosens herself from his grip, regretting it only seconds after it. She already misses his touch.

"Sneaking out?" Deeks mumbles.

"You do realize this is my place, right? But no, I'm not sneaking out on you. We have to be at work in less than an hour."

"I wish we could just stay here all day."

"That makes two of us." Kensi responds while walking to the bathroom.

Deeks can hear her turn on the water, he actually wishes he was there with her right now but he knows he can't push her. Last night was a big step for both of them, he still can't believe that actually happened.

"You can take a shower if you want to." Kensi says when she walks out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, I can use a shower." Deeks responds while getting up from the couch.

He walks towards her, pulling her close to him. He presses his lips on hers, wrapping his hands around her neck. He pulls away, staring her right in the eyes. Kensi smiles, pressing another quick but sweet kiss on his lips.

"Last night meant more to me than you will ever know." Deeks whispers in her ear.

Kensi takes a step back, facing her partner, or should she say boyfriend, again. She takes his hands, smiling at her feet.

She looks back up, meeting his gaze. "I can't explain how glad I am I finally told you."

"That makes two of us, princess."

"Can we just agree on something?" Kensi asks pressing her eyebrows together.

"That depends. If it is about Vegas, my hair or me making jokes about your messy apartment I can't promise you we can." Deeks smirks.

"No Deeks, it's not. And besides, I like your hair."

"Oh, you do now?"

"Shut up Deeks, I am serieus." She pauses, looking for the right words, hoping he won't take this the wrong way. "Can you try to keep this between us, for now? I mean, can you try not to make obvious what happened? It's just, I don't want Callen and Sam to know, .. yet! It's not that I didn't mean what I said last night but –"

"Of course, Kens." Deeks interrupts her. "I wanted to ask you the same thing. I want to keep it between us too, for now. It's our little secret. Besides, I don't want to listen to them making jokes about it all day and more importantly, I don't want to make them jealous."

Kensi can't help but laugh. "I don't think that they will be jealous Deeks, but I'm glad we agree on it. Now go take your shower, we can't be late."

While Deeks is in the shower Kensi can't stop over thinking last night. She had been waiting so long to tell him how she feels. She's so happy she finally found the courage to do it but she can't help but feel a bit anxious too. She just doesn't want to mess this up, she doesn't want to lose him.

"You're ready?" Deeks asks when he makes his way back into the living room.

"I am! But can we stop for coffee on the way?"

"Of course, princess. Craving your caffeine again, isn't it?"

"Maybe."

Deeks pulls up his eyebrows, lifting his head to the side.

'Okay, fine! Yes, I am! You know I love my morning coffee."

"I know, it's adorable!" Deeks responds while they make their way towards her car.

"Good morning!" Deeks is almost shouting it when he enters the bullpen.

"Well, good morning to you too. Someone seems excited today?" Sam responds with question in his eyes.

"What? Who? Are you talking about me?" Deeks' voice sounds filled with surprise.

"Yes, who else? I don't see Monty around here, but I have to admit the resemblances are remarkable."

"Auwch, that hurts Sam, even coming from you. Can't a man be in a good mood?" Deeks asks while throwing his bag on his desk.

"Is there a special reason for your sudden good mood?" Callen asks.

Deeks can't help but smile at the question. He looks at his partner, throwing her a smile. "Just had an amazing night."

"Do tell?" Sam teases him, turning to his right to face Deeks.

"Of sleep Sam. Tjeeez, you are so dirty minded!"

"How about you Kensi? You're pretty quiet this morning." Callen notices.

Kensi struggles, she's looking for a right answer. "She had her morning coffee pretty late, she's still waking up!" Deeks answers in her place. Kensi throws a look at Deeks, trying to warn him, to not let their secret out already. "… Or at least, that's what she told me when I picked her up."

Kensi sights, relieved he somehow managed to prevent the conversation getting to complicated. She has never been so happy to hear Eric whistle, a case, which means they can end this conversation.

"This could be harder than I thought." Kensi whispers to Deeks while going up the stairs.

"We can do this Kens, as long as we have each other."

"You're right! It's only the beginning, we'll figure it out."

"We will. We always do!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Seriously, you guys are the best! I have the best readers, no kidding ! Again, sorry for any mistakes, I've checked it several times but if you find any mistake, don't be afraid to tell me! I totally understand it might be frustrating reading mistakes, especially when English is your first language. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy reading this chapter! Every review is appreciated, as always :) They make me really happy! Enjoy !**

**- Love Charlotte**

"Well done." Hetty greets the team when they come back in the bullpen.

"Thank you, Hetty! Callen says while giving her a nod.

"Once again, we saved the day. We deserve a statue, don't you think?" Deeks smirks.

"But we have to be honest here!" He continues without receiving any answer on his previous question. "It was Kenselina here who made sure the poor man couldn't fight back!"

"What do you mean Deeks? I was just doing my job. And I was protecting you."

"I know, I know! Thank you for that but seriously, you have to stop kicking men in the groin, you can't just do that!"

"Why do you make such a big deal out of it?"

"Because, for example, if you and I would want to make some mutant ninja assassins there is a certain part of the body we need for that and you have to be careful with that part. So you can't just go around kicking men in it."

Kensi can't help but smile when Deeks mentions making some mutant ninja assassins together because to be honest, she thinks he would be an amazing father and if one day she would have children, she wants no one else but him to be the father.

"Don't worry Deeks!" Kensi snorts. "I'm not kicking you in the groin any time soon." She goes on while she winks at him.

Deeks smiles, looking her right in the eyes. After last night he has no doubt in his mind that she's telling the truth.

"Are you guys alright?" Sam asks with confusion all over his face.

"We are." Deeks answers not loosing Kensi's gaze.

"So, what do you say Kens? Shall we call it a night?" Deeks asks his partner. She knows he just want to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Great idea, I'm literally starving!" Kensi answers while she packs her bag.

"Okay, I'm driving!"

"Why on earth would I let you drive my car?" Kensi asks while Deeks walks towards her desk.

"Well, we have to be honest here. You drive like an old lady when you're hungry."

"I do not!" Kensi responds while she makes her way out of the bullpen.

"I'm sorry to tell you Kens, but you really do!" Deeks continues following her movements.

"Whatever!"

When they both left the building Callen and Sam look at each other with confusion in their eyes. They are left there alone, not sure what the conversation they just witnessed exactly meant.

"What's up with those two?" Callen is the first to break the silence.

"I have no idea!" Sam responds, still a little confused. "But they are Kensi and Deeks, we will never fully understand them."

"You have a point there partner."

"I am taking you to my place. Do you agree with that?" Deeks asks while he starts the car.

"I am. As long as we're together I don't really care where we are."

Hearing those words make Deeks the happiest man alive. For about four years now they have been partners and he has worked his way through her walls, taking it one day at a time. It wasn't always easy but he never gave up on her. From the first day they met he knew she was special and he was right in every single way.

"So, are you cooking me dinner tonight?" Deeks winks at Kensi.

"Are you kidding me? You know I am a terrible cook, can't we just pick something up along the way?"

"Burgers and beer?"

"We had that yesterday, let's make it pizza and beer.'

"Oh, how did I get so lucky?" Deeks asks while he turns at his right, giving her a smile.

Kensi pulls up her shoulders, lifting her head to the side. "I'm just not a big fan of healthy food."

"Neither am I, princess."

Kensi smiles, leaning in to place a kiss on his cheek. She feels so happy and safe around him. She can't believe it took her so long to finally be honest about how she feels. She's so relieved she finally told him.

Deeks parks the car on his driveway. He lets Kensi in and closes the door behind him. She's just standing there, her back towards him, not sure what she should do now. Deeks steps towards her, placing his hands on her waist and turns her around. He kisses her, slow and full of passion. After only seconds he pulls away, placing his forehead against hers.

"I have been waiting all day for this." He whispers.

"So have I." Kensi answers while she places one hand on the back of his neck, letting her fingers intertwine with his hair. Her other hand finds his way to his jaw, rubbing his scruff.

One of Deeks hands finds his way towards her back, going up and down over her spine. He leans in to start kissing her again, moving her towards the wall. He pressing his hips against hers, she feels her knees getting weaker with every touch. She's caught between him and the wall, the best place she could ever imagine.

He loosens himself from her lips, kissing his way along her cheek to her neck. In only a matter of seconds he finds the exact spot that makes her moan and whisper his name.

Deeks starts unbuttoning her shirt, finding his way to her lips again while her hands find their way under his sweater that she loves so much. The grey sleeves accentuate his shoulders and she just loves it. Before she even realizes it her shirt is on the ground and he helps her to get rid of his.

Deeks pulls away, looking Kensi right in the eyes. "You're sure about this?"

"I am." Kensi nods. "But, I mean .. Only if you feel the same way about it."

"What do you think? I want you, us, more than anything in the world!"

He wraps his arms around her and lifts her up, she follows his lead wrapping her legs around his waist. He starts moving her towards his bedroom but stops when they are already halfway the living room.

"Weren't you starving?" Deeks asks pushing his eyebrows together.

"I was." Kensi confesses. "But, you know, we have something better to do, right?"

"We sure have princess."

"Besides, we can still order another pizza later tonight."

"That's right! So, where were we, huh?" Deeks smirks while he starts walking to his bedroom again, unable to stop kissing Kensi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who left me a review, they really make me happy! I really enjoy writting this fanfic and am so thankful for everyone who reads it. This chapter is a bit longer, I got really in to it when I was creating it :p So, I hope you guys like it & any like always, reviews make me really happy! Have fun reading it !**

**- Charlotte **

Deeks is the first to wake up, Kensi still wrapped in his arms. Last night was amazing, even better than he ever imagined it to be. She is all he ever wanted and no words can describe how happy he is they finally had the courage to cross that line. He knows it will be hard sometimes, especially with their jobs but they will manage to get through it, they always do.

Deeks gets awoken from his thoughts when Kensi wakes up.

"Good morning beautiful." Deeks says, placing a kiss on the top of her shoulder.

Kensi turns around, facing him now. She places a kiss on his soft lips. "Good morning." She responds almost whispering.

He pulls her closer, if it is even possible to get her any closer then she already is. She places her head on his chest and he wraps his arms around her. Kensi starts thinking about last night. She can't believe it actually happened, but it was perfect. How they moved in sync, the intense kisses, the sweet touches, everything. It was just perfect. He is all she ever wanted, ever needed and she will not let him go, not ever.

"Kens?" Deeks breaks the silence.

"Yeah?" Kensi responds still half in thoughts about last night.

It takes Deeks some time to carry on, to find his voice to spill out the words he so desperately wants to say.

"I-I love you."

Kensi opens her eyes, lifts her head up from his chest looking him right in the eyes. A smile starts to develop across her face. Deeks brushes away some strokes of hair from her face, tucking it away behind her ear.

"I love you too, Deeks." She finally answers, not losing his gaze while an even bigger smile develops on Deeks' face.

She leans in, cupping his face between her hands and starts kissing him. It's intense, full of love. Love that has been there for several years. Kensi pulls away.

"Come on Casanova, we need to get ready to go to work."

"I know we should .. But I am really enjoying this."

"Trust me, me too. But we can't be late Deeks."

"I know! I hate when you're right."

The doors of the building aren't even closed yet when they already hear Callen shout at them.

"Just in time, a new case just got in!"

Kensi and Deeks throw their bags on their desk and hurry up to Ops.

"Good morning." Eric greets them when they enter the room. "This just came in this morning." He continues.

"Mr. Hutson is a Navy Commander. Three men broke in in his house last night. They turned his house upside-down while he was tied up in his living room. They took a thumb drive with them. They shot the commander and took him with them too. The commander survived the shooting, which means that we need to find him as soon as possible." Hetty informs her team while they watch the footage from last night.

"What's on the thumb drive?" Sam asks.

"That's a very good question." Nell is the first to answer. "Commander Hutson is responsible for several classified missions, that's all we know. Our guess is the information on the thumb drive has something to do with that."

"Now, we looked at surveillance cameras in the area and the black SUV the men took off with turned up at this old warehouse only four blocks away. It's still there." Eric goes on.

"Okay, let's go!" Callen responds making gestures to his team to start moving. "We have no time to lose!"

They are all in position. Callen and Sam take the front, Deeks and Kensi the back.

"Everyone in position?" They hear Sam ask through their earwig. "Now!"

They enter the building which seems to be empty at first sight but when they move further bullets start flying around. There are at least ten men in there, this will be harder than any of them expected. Kensi stops moving when she feels a cold, metal object on the back of her neck. She literally freezes.

"Lower your weapon!" A low but strong voice demands. "And don't do anything stupid!"

Kensi does exactly like the voice says, hoping Deeks will notice soon enough that she's in trouble.

Deeks turns around to see his partner being caught with a weapon pointing in her neck.

"Kens!" Deeks points his weapon at the man holding his partner. "Let her go!"

"I don't think so, there is nothing you can do."

Sam and Callen are still dealing with the other men in front of the building. There is no way they are able to come and help Deeks. He is trapped, three men are pointing a gun at him, there is no way he can get them out of there alive. If he takes the shot to release Kensi he knows he will be a dead man.

"Lower you weapon!" The voice is now demanding Deeks.

"Do it Deeks, please." Kensi is begging him.

Deeks knows there is nothing he can do, the only thing he can do is make sure they don't shoot Kensi right there so he does as they say and puts his gun down.

The group of men, who seem to be Russian mafia, move towards a blue vent, dragging Kensi with them.

"Kensi!" Deeks shouts when they throw her in the vent. "Dammit!"

The vent takes off. At that moment Callen and Sam arrive. "You're good?" Callen asks.

"They have Kensi." Deeks voice is shaking. "And you guys? You're good?"

"Yeah, we took them out." Sam responds.

"And Commander Hutson?" Deeks asks.

'Nowhere to be found."

Deeks feels his morals sink right at the scene. He is supposed to be the one to protect Kensi, to make sure nothing happens to her and now, he doesn't even know where they are taking her. He can't bear the thought of her getting hurt, he needs to find her as soon as possible.

"We need to find them!" Deeks shouts while he starts walking in circles, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"We will Deeks, you need to stay calm." Sam responds making a sing to Callen to call Eric.

"Calm? How can I be calm? They have Kensi, my .. my partner." Deeks is struggling to hold his tears.

"I know." Sam responds. "This happened before but we always managed to save her or any other member of the team."

"I know but .." Deeks stops talking. He thinks back at the conversation they had about keeping their thing a secret, at least for now. He doesn't want them to found out like this, he needs to pull himself together, for her. He needs to be professional and do everything in his power to save her.

"But what?" Sam asks. "Is there something you need to tell us?"

"No .. no, it's nothing. We'll .. we'll save her." Deeks answers while nodding his head.

"We got to move!" Callen shouts while he runs towards them, interrupting the conversation Deeks and Sam where having.

"What do we have?" Sam asks.

"Nell and Eric found the vent on traffic cams and surveillance cameras. They entered an old factory three blocks away." Callen informs them while they make their way towards their cars.

The way over to the factory seems to last forever. Deeks can't help but think that every second can be a second to late, Kensi might be dead already. She needs to hold on for him, he will save her.

When they arrive at the factory Deeks jumps out of the car and just goes right in.

"Deeks!" Callen and Sam shout but he doesn't stop, he has to save her.

Callen and Sam follow him in the factory, taking three man down in only seconds. This means there are still two men in there who can jump out of nowhere shooting them all in just the blink of an eye.

"Kensi?" Deeks shouts as loud as he can. "Kensi?"

"Deeks!" The sound of her voice gives him so much courage, so much strength. She's alive, she's alive.

Callen and Sam move towards Deeks. "She's around the corner. I heard her." Deeks whispers to them.

"On my three." Callen says.

They move around the corner, finding a man pointing a machine gun at them but they take him out, shooting him right in the chest.

Kensi is just sitting there in the middle of the room. She's tied up on a chair, blood all over her face. He can see that she received several hard punches, not only in her face and it breaks his heart to see her like this. She looks at him, she looks so tired and he can read the pain in her eyes. He starts running towards her, forgetting the fact that there is still one man in there.

"Deeks, on your three!" Sam shouts all of sudden, pointing his gun at the man targeting Deeks, trying to take him down.

Deeks turns to his right to find a man pointing a gun at him. He lifts his gun, beating the man to it, shooting him twice. One bullet hits him right in the shoulder, the other one right in the chest.

He goes on running towards Kensi, untying her hands, releasing her from the chair she has been caught in.

He helps her to get up from the chair, once she's up she wraps her arms around him planting her head against his chest. He wraps his arms around her shoulders, giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"You're safe now." Deeks whispers.

"I know." Kensi responds while she snuggles deeper into his arms.

"I was so worried." Deeks goes on.

"Me too." Kensi says while tears escape in the corner of her eyes.

"Since when do you two hug it out?" Callen jokes when they approach them.

They both freeze at the sound of Callen his voice. For a moment they had forgotten Sam and Callen were also there. They lose each other's grip, throwing each other a comforting smile. They know they won't be able to keep this a secret for them, there is just no way. Kensi gives Deeks an approving nod.

"Things have changed." Deeks responds while he throws his arm over Kensi's shouders again, pulling her closer.

"They have, huh?" Callen asks, trying to sound surprised.

"Yeah, they have." Kensi answers, looking up to meet Deeks' gaze.

"We sorta figured." Sam goes on.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Deeks stumbles.

"We always knew you two have something special and when you were freaking out like that because they had taken Kensi it wasn't difficult to figure out something happened between you guys." Sam explains himself while Callen nods, agreeing with his partner.

"Whoa there! I am always worried about my partner!" Deeks defends himself.

"You are, but not like this. It was pretty obvious."

"Okay, fair enough."

"Wait.." Callen interrupts the conversation. "Where is Hutson?"

"He's at home, safe and sound." Kensi responds. "He has been working with the Russian mafia, giving them classified information. People at the Navy started to get suspicious so they made up this plan. He never thought NCIS would get involved."

"Well, that didn't really work out as they planned." Callen frowns.

The team members share a smile, glad everyone is okay.

"Let's take you home Kens. I think you can use some rest, maybe see a doctor." Deeks says while they start walking outside.

"We'll go surprise Hutson at his house and explain what happened to Hetty when we get back." Callen nods at the two.

"Callen?" Kensi asks. "Please don't mention anything about Deeks and I to Hetty?"

"Trust me, Hetty knows. That woman knows everything. But we won't say a thing." He comforts them.

"Thank you!" Kensi and Deeks answer in unison.

"Come on princess, we're going home."


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all, sorry it took me a while to update! Again, thank you all for the reviews and te follows, I certainly never imagined this to happen! I thought only like 5 people would read it or something. Anyway, I hope you like the new chapter :) & I always like and appreciate reviews! Enjoy!**

**- Love Charlotte **

Kensi wakes up to an empty left side of the bed. Deeks is probably walking Monty at the beach right now. It's been three days since the case were she was abducted and she hasn't left Deeks his apartment since he brought her there, after he got her out of there.

Deeks has been on his best behavior this last three days. He has been so worried, so caring. To be honest, no one has ever taken care of her like that and she couldn't be more grateful to have him by her side.

She gets herself out of bed, going straight to the kitchen to get het morning coffee. When she takes her first sip she hears the front door open. In only seconds Monty is in front of her, jumping around her asking for her attention.

"Easy there Monty!" Deeks commands his dog while he tries to calm him down. "Good morning." He greets Kensi while he places a kiss on her cheek. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm pretty good actually. My shoulder and ribs are still a little sore but yeah, .. I'm good."

"I am glad to hear that." Deeks responds. "So, you're planning on going to work tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, I am. But I will be careful, that's a promise."

"Good. And I will be there, looking after you."

Hearing that makes her smile, that little sentence actually means a lot to her. They have been partners for a long time and they always have each other's backs but recently another meaning has been added to it.

Kensi makes her way to the living room, making herself comfortable at the couch, still with her coffee in her hand. Deeks follows her, taking a seat right next to her, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

Kensi turns her head, looking Deeks in the eyes.

"Thank you." Kensi almost whispers.

"For what?" Deeks sounds a little confused.

Kensi waits a few seconds before she continues, the room only filled with the sound of their breaths. Just the two of them, getting lost in each other's eyes.

"For being such a good boyfriend." She finally continues.

Deeks smiles, getting closer to her, closing the gap between them. He meets her lips with his, cupping her head between his hands. Kensi easily follows his lead.

"What was that for?" Kensi asks when she pulls away.

"I like that." Deeks answers. "And I am not talking about kissing you, which I like too, obviously .. I like it a lot."

"That makes two of us. But I am not following you Deeks."

"You called me your boyfriend."

"Which you are."

"I know, you just never said it before."

Kensi kisses his jaw, resting her head in the crook of his neck. She is wondering what the future will bring, now they have taken the step she actually can't wait to see what will happen next. Of course she is a bit anxious too, you never know what might happen, they both don't have the easiest lives but she has faith that they both will fight for this, for them, no matter what.

"Can you bring me to my place later?" Kensi suddenly asks.

"Why?" Deeks sounds rather disappointed. He doesn't want her to go home. He doesn't want to wake up to an empty bed, not being able to hold her at night. It's only been a week since they have finally crossed that line but they have been waiting long enough for it. Now he doesn't want to spend another day or night without her anymore.

"I haven't been there in almost a week. I have no clean clothes here, I mean .. I have been wearing your shirts for three days now. I do need something to wear to work tomorrow."

"Oh, like that. But you're not planning on staying there, right?"

"What do you think Deeks? I am not spending the night without you. I need my Deeks cuddle time." She responds, throwing a wink in his direction.

"Deeks cuddle time is only reserved for you babe."

"I like that." Kensi says on her turn, placing a kiss on his scruff.

"What's that?"

"You calling me babe."

"And I feel very privileged to have to right to call you that."

…

When Kensi walks in to her apartment she realizes what a mess it actually is. She hasn't been there since that particular night, only to pick up a toothbrush and a clean shirt but it sure can use some cleaning up.

"Okay, maybe your kinda right." Kensi says while she makes her way towards her bedroom.

"About what?"

"Maybe, and I say maybe, my apartment is indeed a bit messy." Kensi answers still making her way to her bedroom, not looking at Deeks.

"A bit?" Deeks smirks.

"Hey, don't push it mister. I could spend the night here as well."

"You know Kenselina, I don't take that as a threat because I know you would miss me to much but fine, I'll take it back. I'm glad we agree on the fact that your apartment is a little bit messy."

"Very wise decision you made there, Deeks." Kensi answers while she turns around, giving him a smile.

"I know, I'm pretty proud of it." Deeks responds as he follows her towards her bedroom now.

Kensi throws her bag on her bed, walking towards her closet. She has actually no idea what or how much clothing she should take with her. She's just staring at her closet, trying to figure it out. She doesn't want to come by every day for clean clothes but then again she doesn't want to take her whole closet and freak him out.

"Is there a problem?" Deeks asks, noticing she isn't packing anything.

"No. I mean, not really .. It's just that I don't know how much clothes I should take with me." She responds while facing him.

Deeks smiles, making his way through the bedroom, getting closer to her.

"Take as much as you want! I can make place in my closet and if there's no place enough we'll just go buy another one."

Kensi places her hand on the back of his neck, moving her thumb up and down while a smile develops across her face.

"You're sure?" She asks, not sure if he's serious or not.

"Positive. I am not spending another day or night without you, Kens."

Kensi doesn't lose his gaze, letting the words she just heard sink in. She's trying to find the right words to say but she's so taken aback by his words that she doesn't seem able to get any words out for the moment. He beats her to it though.

"I have been waiting long enough for this to happen, to be able to hold you when you sleep, to spend every single day with you."

Kensi pulls him closer, locking his lips with hers. She deepens the kiss as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"And I have been waiting so long to be able to sleep in your arms." She finally manages to answer when she pulls back.

Deeks places another quick kiss on the top of her lips.

"Now, go take whatever you need, Kens. Then we can go back to my apartment and continue what we just started." He says winking at her with a smirk all over his face.

"Someone's having wild plans for tonight, huh?"

"You have no idea." Deeks responds while he helps her pack her things.


	6. Chapter 6

**Again, thank you for the reviews, the follows, ... It really means a lot to me! I'm sorry it took me a while to publish this one, but hope you like it :) I already know where I want to go with the next chapter so should be up rather soon ! I really hope you enjoy reading it & please, leave me a review, I really love that !**

**- Love Charlotte **

When Kensi and Deeks enter the bullpen Sam and Callen are already on their desk. Once again they are discussing something sports related, not agreeing on anything of the subject.

"Morning guys." Kensi and Deeks say in unison when they make their way towards their desks.

"Morning. How are you feeling Kensi?" Sam asks.

"I'm good. It looked much more worse than it actually was."

"Kens, you had some serious punches, you where in a lot of pain. Do not force yourself." Deeks warns her while getting down in his chair.

"I won't, I promise!" Kensi looks at her partner, a little smile developing on her face.

She had to be honest, it felt good to have someone who looks after you, who takes care of you and is genuinely worried about you.

"So, I take that Deeks was a good nurse?" Callen smirks.

"Are you mocking me?" Deeks asks confused. "Because I can assure you, I am a great man-nurse. And bonus, I am good looking too. But of course, my services are only for special people so guess you will never find out."

Kensi leaves out a laugh. "Trust me, he's great! He could have missed his true calling to be honest."

At that moment Eric's whistle interrupts their conversation. They all get up to Ops, getting briefed about the new case. This time it's a weapons deal who is developing and they have to try and stop it.

"Mr. Peterson is back in LA, he is negotiating with the best buyer to sell his weapons. We need to find them and stop this as soon as possible." Hetty informs them.

"He will most likely sell the weapons to this man named Alex Nelson. He is at a coffee shop right now, only 5 blocks away." Eric continues.

"Okay, let's go." Callen says while walking out of Ops, the rest of the team following him.

It only takes them a few minutes to get to the coffee shop. Sam and Callen park in front of the coffee shop, Kensi and Deeks on the other side of the street.

"Seriously?" Kensi starts talking when she sees the suspect.

"What's the problem?" Deeks asks, wondering what is going on.

"The facial hair. There are so many men out there who do the whole facial hair thing wrong."

"Hm, I see.. Should I take this as a message? You have any complains?"

"No Deeks, I have not." She responds lifting her head to the side.

"Okay, so just to clarify.. Some do it the right way, right? I mean, Deeks facial hair is a huge turn on, right?"

Kensi turns to the right, meeting Deeks' gaze, a smile spread all over her face.

"I think I made that pretty clear last night."

Deeks lifts his eyebrows, not able to hold his grin. "You sure did, princess."

Kensi leans in, placing a quick but sweet kiss on his lips.

"Guys!" Callens' voice interrupts their little moment. "You do realize we can hear you right?"

None of them answers, they just give each other a smile and try to focus on the suspect again. Deeks knows this is important but his thoughts are somewhere else, he's thinking about their future. He's still not used to the fact that he is actually able to think about that. _Their future_. He dreamed about this so many times, but he never expected it to come true one day, to call her his girlfriend.

He places his left hand on her thigh, which gets Kensi out of her concentration for a moment. She looks down at his hand, placing her hand on top of it, letting their fingers intertwine like it was always meant to be this way. Neither of them say a word, after all they are wearing coms but this little moment makes both of them smile.

"I have something." Erics' voice suddenly sounds through their ears.

"Yes?" Callen asks.

"Peterson has a club in downtown Los Angelos, he's meeting Nelson there tonight."

"Their closing the deal in his club?" Sam asks.

"Looks like it." Nell confirms.

"Looks like we're going undercover again."

…

They were all dressed up to go to the club. It is really important they stop this deal before anyone gets hurt. A lot of people will be in the club, they have to keep them safe.

Callen, Sam and Deeks are all wearing a really good looking suit. Kensi is wearing a tight little black dress and some killer heels. She looks stunning, as always. It is her job to get close to Peterson before Nelson arrives.

Callen and Sam are seated on a table in the corner of the lounge, perfect view on Peterson. Kensi and Deeks are standing in the middle of the club.

"You're ready Kensi?" Callen aks.

"I am." She turns to her side, facing Deeks. She knows he is worried, after all if it was him she would feel the exact same way.

Deeks meets her gaze. "Be careful Kens."

"I will, Deeks. Don't worry."

She turns around walking straight up to the lounge where Peterson is seated. Deeks makes his way towards the bar, a clear view on his partner, ready to come to action when she needs him.

While Kensi is making her way through the club she turns a lot of heads. She walks with her head up, moving her hips from left to right. A lot of men can't keep their eyes of her.

She takes place on the table next to Peterson. Throwing her left leg over her right, revealing some more of her thigh. It only takes seconds for Peterson to notice her and approach her.

"Can I get you anything?" He asks taking place next to her.

"No." Kensi answers. "But thank you."

Of course Peterson doesn't give up that easily. "Come on? It won't harm you, besides a beautiful woman like you shouldn't be sitting here alone."

"Fine, I'll have a Mojito."

Callen and Sam are closely watching the entrance and dance floor for Nelson to arrive. The moment he takes places with Peterson they know for sure they are doing business. It's only a matter of waiting for the right time then to take them both in.

"What is taking Nelson so long?" Deeks asks while he watches Peterson flirt with his girlfriend.

Sam and Callen share a look, they don't say a word but they both know Deeks is having a hard time watching this.

Peterson lays a hand on Kensi's bare thigh, whispering lots of things in her ear which makes Deeks very uncomfortable. Eventually he places his other arm around Kensi's shoulders, it really hurts Deeks that he has to witness this but he can't let his emotions come in the way, he needs to have his partner / girlfriends' back.

"Come on Deeks, pull yourself together." He whispers to himself, reminding himself about the fact that she sort of moved in with him last night. After all she will be coming home with him tonight.

At that moment Nelson arrives at the club, walking straight up to the Lounge where Kensi and Peterson are seated. He takes a seat next to them but Peterson doesn't let go of Kensi, he holds her tight in his grip.

"Let them talk for a moment." Callen informs Kensi. "When they start talking about the weapons give us a sign and we'll take them both in."

Kensi nods a little, letting her team know she heard them.

At the beginning they are just small talking, it didn't seem at all like they were going to make a huge weapons deal. Meanwhile Peterson let his hand go up and down over Kensi's back, his other hand still stationed on her thigh. Deeks doesn't want to watch this any longer, he can actually feel the pain in his chest watching that creep hiding on his girlfriend. On that moment he hears Kensi's voice.

"Now!"

They all move towards them, taking them both in in only seconds.

"You good?" Deeks asks Kensi.

"I'm good. You?"

"I'm good." Deeks answers while he starts walking outside.

They stay both silent the whole way back to the bullpen, neither of them say a word. Kensi figured he was thinking about the case, everything that just had happened and what still has to come, she wasn't really worried about it. He just needed some time to process it all.

When they enter the building Deeks walks away from her, making his way to the gym.

"Where are you going?" Kensi asks confused.

"The gym." Deeks answers aloof, facing his partner.

"Is everything alright?" Kensi asks now more worried than she was on the ride back. It isn't usual for Deeks to be this upset after a case. All of sudden she feels helpless, overwhelmed with a mixture of feeling. The sparkle in his ocean blue eyes is missing and she has no idea why.

Deeks turns around, continuing walking towards the gym. "What could possibly be wrong?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all again, for reading, following , ... This chapter is all fluff really, I'm in an emotional state and I just had to write it like this. Hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writting it ! Please, leave me a review on your way out!**

**- Love Charlotte **

Kensi makes her way towards her desk, her plan is to finish some paperwork before they are going home but she can't concentrate, not at all. Her thoughts are with the man she loves, the few words he said earlier keep playing in her head, over and over again. 'What could possibly be wrong?' Was all he said to her but he looked so sad, hurt. She wish she knew what was going on.

She's doubting about what to do, not sure what is the right thing. Should she give him some space or should she go and talk to him? Her hands are sweating, thoughts going through her mind at lightning speed. She couldn't take this any longer, she is there for him, no matter what. They are in this together, whatever it is.

Kensi gets up from her desk, starting to walk towards the gym. When she enters she sees Deeks working out on a punching bag. He hits it hard, it looks like he is trying to get all his frustrations out at once. He's sweating, only attention for his workout which means he doesn't notice that Kensi has entered the room.

"It was just a game." Deeks murmurs to himself when he hits the bag again. "It was for the case." He goes on, starting to hit it harder again.

He can honestly say he never felt like this before. He knows Kensi was undercover but having to witness the scene between her and Peterson earlier took him way harder than he thought it would.

"Deeks?" Kensi says while she approaches him.

He doesn't seem to hear her, he keeps hitting the bag, trying to push away the images floating in his head.

"Deeks?!" Kensi says again, holding her hands against to bag, interrupting his workout so he now notices her.

He is sweating and she can tell he really is upset. He looks her straight in the eyes, looking for his breath but he doesn't say a word.

"What's wrong?" Kensi asks. She feels her heart beating in her throat, afraid of what he might answer.

"Nothing." Deeks answers while the bag receives another punch from his side.

"Nothing huh? Whenever you come working out here, punching this thing like your life depends on it I know something is wrong, Deeks."

He leaves out a breath. "It's just .. tonight .. I mean." Deeks struggles to get to words out.

Kensi comes closer, wrapping her arms around his waist, forcing him to face her.

"Deeks .." Kensi starts talking again. "Is this about me going undercover in the club tonight?"

"It's just, it took me harder than I thought it would. Seeing him flirting with you, his hand all over you and those other man checking you out .. "

Kensi is a little surprised, she hadn't thought about the fact that he would take this so hard. But she had to be honest, if he had to go undercover and be close to a woman she would feel the exact same way, she's sure about that. She really doesn't want to think about the day that will happen.

"It happened before Deeks, we've been there. It's part of the job." Kensi finally answers.

"I know, I really do .. But now the circumstances are different. I never liked having to watch that, but this time was extra hard, extra difficult since, you know .. You're finally mine."

Kensi smiles hearing his last words. She lifts her right hand from his waist, making its way along his back and over his chest to rest it on the back of his neck. She moves her thumb up and down, trying to find her voice to start talking again.

"Deeks." Her voice almost cracks when she starts talking. "Babe, you're the only one I want. I have been waiting so long for you, for us to happen. Nothing is more important to me. Tonight, that's part of the job, not one of the better parts, I admit but I can assure you it means nothing to me. I seriously don't want to think about the day that it will be you who needs to be close to a woman, I know that it will be hard on me too."

Deeks can see the tears coming up in Kensi's eyes. He knows that she didn't like it either being there with Peterson tonight, that it means nothing to her and seeing her like this proves that to him, once again.

"None of them come even close to you Deeks, I can promise you that."

"I know, I'm sorry .. I guess I'm just trying to process it. I will have to get used to the fact that sometimes my gorgeous girlfriend will have to be close to other men in order for the job to be done." Deeks answers, pulling Kensi closer.

"That's the same for me though. But at the end of the day, we come home to each other, that's the most important thing."

Deeks cups her face, looking Kensi straight in the eyes, rubbing his thumb over her left cheekbone. He leans in, locking their lips together, it's exactly what both of them need at the moment. It's just the two of them, a lot of passion is thrown into the kiss. It becomes even more passionate when Deeks deepens the kiss while his left hand finds his way towards her hair.

They pull apart, both catching their breath. Kensi places another quick kiss on his lips before she locks their eyes.

"I love you, never forget that." Kensi says while she places her hand on his scruff.

Deeks pulls her closer for another kiss before he answers her.

"I love you too, Kens. More than you will ever know."

Kensi smiles, she will never get used to the fact that Marty Deeks tells her he loves her, that she's actually able to kiss him when she wants to. She takes his hand, intertwining their fingers, leading him out of the gym.

He throws an arm around her, pulling her closer, placing a kiss on her hairline.

"Thank you." He almost whispers.

Kensi smiles and looks up to meet his gaze. "I' m always here for you, you know that. I'm not leaving your side, not ever."

Deeks pulls her closer, if that is even possible, while they keep walking towards the end of the gym. "Neither am I, you can count on that."


	8. Chapter 8

A special thank you to Bamie02 for checking this chapter for me. You, my friend, are amazing.

Also, thank you to all of you. Sorry you had to wait some time for the new chapter, had some trouble writting it down. Hope you like it!

* * *

Deeks wakes up with Kensi wrapped in his arms. Her back is pressed against his chest and she is doing the cute little snort thing which she still doesn't believe she actually does. He kisses her temple, letting his fingers run up and down over her arm.

His actions wake her up. She turns around, placing a kiss on his lips.

"Good morning." She whispers.

"Morning sunshine." Deeks responds while she is making herself comfortable again. She lays her head on his chest, placing her hand in the crook of his neck.

"You have special plans for today?" Kensi asks, her voice still not sounding as she(it) should. Deeks can't help but laugh about it. He knows she's up but saying she's awake is not exactly suitable.

He hadn't really thought about what to do but he could see the sun peaking through the window. It was going to be another beautiful day on LA and it has been ages since he went surfing. He wouldn't mind catching some waves today.

"Well, actually .. It has been some time since I went surfing. I'd like to go get some waves if you're okay with that?"

Kensi yawns, moving her hand from his neck to his chest which causes a little shiver to go down at Deeks' spine. He will never get used to her touch, he can truthfully say that, but he sure as hell enjoys it.

"Great idea." She finally answers. "It's been a while since I have been to the beach too and I am sure Monty will like it too."

"Or .." Deeks sounds really excited all of sudden. "You could try and get some waves too?"

Kensi gets up from his chest, looking him straight in the eyes, her hands resting on his shoulders.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Think about it Kenselina, I could be your super handsome and charming teacher."

Kensi snorts. "In your dreams."

"My dreams actually already came true." He responds pulling her down to meet her lips.

They pull back, both with a ridiculously large smile on their face.

"It's still not going to happen Deeks, but nice try."

"Oh, come one?" Deeks tries his best puppy-dog-eyes.

"Nope, I'll just watch how you take those waves and let Monty run in the water. Actually, it seems like a really nice afternoon. Yes, I am down for it!"

"You just want to check me out the whole time, isn't it? Me in a wetsuit, the sun burning on my skin and my wild blond locks. Can't blame you though, I am totally irresistible." Deeks smirks.

Kensi just smiles at him, landing a quick peck on his lips before leaving the bed. She doesn't answer but the sparkle in her eyes tells him he is about right.

"Where are you going?" Deeks asks when she starts walking away.

"Going to take a shower."

"Want me to join you?"

Kensi turns around, a smirk all over her face. "What do you think?"

Deeks jumps out of the bed, making his way over to her. He puts his hands on her waist, kissing her gently.

"I'll take that as a yes." He answers while they make their way towards the bathroom.

* * *

Deeks is putting his surfboard in his pick-up while Kensi is putting some sunscreen on. She is looking forward to their trip and Monty is pretty excited too.

"Ready?" Kensi asks when she walks outside.

"I am. Let's go!"

On their way to Deeks' favorite beach Kensi realizes this is actually the first time they're going to the beach together as a couple. The first time they're going anywhere as a couple. She feels like the happiest person alive being by his side and she really just wants to show the whole world. Today they are sort of revealing to the world that they are official. Being Deeks' girlfriend is the greatest honor she could wish for, she can't believe it took her so long to finally admit it and be honest about it.

Kensi spreads her towel across the sand and makes herself comfortable on it. Deeks is preparing himself to face the waves and Monty already made his way to the water.

"You're good?" Deeks asks, looking down at Kensi.

"Yes." Kensi pulls him down, giving him a sweet kiss. "Now go catch some waves beach boy."

Deeks runs towards the water, his board under his arm. It has been to long since he has been here. Being in the water always makes him able to think about things, to put things in perspective. Although he has never been as happy as he is today he still has several things to think about.

He's sitting on his board, hand paddling in the ocean. Everything that happened the last couple of weeks flashes through his head. This is everything he always wanted, _she_ is everything he always wanted. Being her partner and having the privilege to spend every day with her was already quite a gift, being able to call her his girlfriend .. He has no words for that.

A wave is coming up, and Deeks decides to take it. The ride is perfect, like this is all he ever does all day and he looks amazing out there in the water. Kensi smiles seeing her partner there in his natural habitat. She can tell he is really enjoying it and by that she is too. They are both happier than they have ever been, both each other's reason.

"Kensi! It's been a long time since we saw you around." Kensi suddenly hears an unfamiliar voice behind her.

She turns around, trying to find the face that matches the voice. Paul and Nick are standing behind her, both surfers as well. They know Deeks but saying they are friends would be exaggerated. They sometimes take some waves together if they happen to be here at the same time but that is it.

She had seen them a couple of times when she stopped by to pick Deeks up and go to work together. But to be honest, she never really liked them. They are so full of themselves selves, acting like they are better than everybody else.

"Oh, hi. It sure has been some time." Kensi answers while she gets up from her towel.

"How are you?" Paul is the first to continue the conversation.

"I'm really good. How about you guys?"

"Pretty much the same." Nick answers. "Waiting on Deeks again, are you? Time for work?"

"Yes, I am waiting for him but no work today." Kensi answers while she turns her head to look at Deeks in the water.

When Deeks climbs on his board again he immediately sees the two men standing by Kensi. It takes him only seconds to realize who they are.

"Paul and Nick." He whispers to himself.

He hated the fact that every time Kensi came by to pick him up they both went out of the way to get her attention, especially Nick. He may have hated it then, but he hates it even more now. He starts paddling towards the beach, wanting to be there as soon as possible?

He walks out of the water and takes his wetsuit down to his waist.

"You're okay sunshine?" Deeks asks while he places a kiss on her cheek, putting his hand on her back. "Are those two creeps bothering you again?"

Kensi meets his gaze. She knows he doesn't like them, especially when they are trying to get her attention. She can't help but smile a little, realizing Deeks is trying to show them to back off, that in fact she is taken. She decides to go with him, after all she doesn't really like them either.

She places one hand on his scruff, closes the gap between them. She leaves a quick but tender kiss on his lips.

"I can handle myself." She smiles at him.

Deeks snorts. "I know you can."

Paul and Nick are just standing there, watching the scene that is going on in front of them. They both can't believe their eyes.

"So, uhm .. You guys are together now?" Nick asks while Deeks throws his arm around Kensi's shoulders, pulling her close.

Kensi smiles. "We sure are."

Deeks can see the disappointment on both their faces.

"Congratulations I guess?" Paul says.

"Thank you." Deeks smiles at the both of them.

"You're a very lucky man." Nick continues.

"Oh, trust me .. I know! Living together with wonder woman here is really interesting but the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"You live together?"

"Yeah well, we spend most of the time at my apartment. Couples tend to do that, you know? Besides, she can't live a second without me, she would be calling me the whole time. But then again, who could blame her right?"

Kensi can tell that Deeks is enjoying this moment far more than he should but she would be lying if she said she isn't.

"He's right." Kensi adds to Deeks' ramble.

Deeks smiles at her words.

"He is?" Paul asks confused.

"Yeah .. I am the lucky one here. He's all I ever wanted." Kensi answers while she looks up to meet his gaze.

Deeks places a kiss on her forehead. He seriously can't explain how much she means to him, how happy she actually makes him.

"Okay." Nick rolls his eyes. "We have to go. It was nice seeing you again."

"We'll see you around." Deeks answers, not letting go of Kensi.

They both keep standing there like that for quite some time. Kensi starts laughing when both the men are out of their sight.

"What?" Deeks asks.

"Don't play all innocent!"

"What do you mean?" Deeks tries to sound confused but fails terrible.

"Oh, come on Deeks!"

"Fine .. Yes, I enjoyed that."

Kensi smirks. "Good, so did I."

He cups her face, leaning in for another kiss.

"You up for some ice cream?"

"Oh, yes please." Kensi responds in excitement.

"Okay, let's go then."

Kensi picks up her towel, giving it to her man. While he is drying himself as much as possible Kensi is getting Monty out of the water.

"They envy me so much." Deeks refers to their two buddies who had just left in disappointment.

"You don't know that." Kensi answers, hitting him in the arm.

"I am pretty sure about that."

"Who knows? Maybe they are jealous of me .. " Kensi snorts.

"Oh Kens, why would you even go there?" Deeks starts laughing as they make their way towards the car.

* * *

- What do you guys think? Please leave me a review ? :)


	9. Chapter 9

Really sorry it took me so long! Again, thank you for all the responds! Hope y'all like this one!

Thank you to the always amazing **Bamie02**!

* * *

Kensi is sitting on the terrace, with a perfect view on the beach. Deeks is riding some waves and even from this distance she can see which one is him. The way the sun falls over his perfect body and beautiful hair, the way he moves on his board. No one does it like him; he's definitely the star in the water.

Kensi has been happy before, the time she had with Jack, being engaged with a whole future ahead of them, she thought she had it all and her life was perfect. Only now she realizes that she was so wrong. When Jack left everything fell apart and she couldn't help but feel like a failure. She felt broken, used and insecure. Did it all mean nothing to him that he could just walk away without looking back? She thought, in fact was convinced, that she would never get passed this. This would scar her for the rest of her life and she would never find happiness again.

But boy she was wrong. What she has now, how she feels now, this is _real_ happiness. This is the real deal and all of this caused by a messy-blonde-haired-detective. He makes her feel like she's the only one in the world. She never ever thought she would find something, _someone_ like this and she couldn't be more grateful. She always knew he was special, he already was as her partner. Her plan of NOT crossing that line failed miserably but she has no regrets. This is exactly what she needed and she's sure deep down they both have known it for a long time because in all these years several chances have come by for the both of them and neither one took them. They only want and need each other.

The amount of time she can spend thinking about this, it's unreal. But one thing she knows for sure, she will never let him go. She will go above and beyond for him.

Deeks enters the apartment, wetsuit down to his waist. To his surprise he finds no one inside. He figures she will be out on the terrace, been checking him out surfing again. (He knows he is right, even though she will deny it).

He wraps his arms around her, placing a kiss in the crook of her neck. Kensi is surprised but it doesn't take her long to lean into his touch.

"Thinking about me again, are you?"

Kensi gets up from her chair, stopping right in front of him. He wraps his arms around her waist, hers find their way to his neck. She closes the gap between them, kissing him with all the love and passion she has. He responds in the same way.

They pull apart, both catching their breaths. Kensi moves her hand to his jaw, moving her thumb back and forth over his scruff. She looks him straight in the eye before she starts talking.

"I love you Deeks."

A smile develops on his face and before he answers he kisses her again. "I love you too, Kens. Always!"

She knows that's true, and it makes her heart melt. She can't believe it took them so long, but she is going to make sure he knows how much she loves him, every day for the rest of their life. That's the least he deserves, she knows she didn't always make it easy for him and yet, he never gave up on her.

"I want you to meet my mother." Kensi murmurs.

Deeks narrows his eyes while tightening his grip around her. "Don't get this the wrong way, but as far as I know I already met your mother. Several times to be honest."

"I know you have met her, Mister Smartass. But I mean, I want to introduce you officially, as my boyfriend."

He will never get used of the fact that Kensi Marie Blye uses that last word to refer to him. He kisses her in responds, letting her know he is totally okay with the idea.

"Well of course, only if you want to?!" She teases him.

"Are you kidding me? Julia has been waiting her whole life to get this body of awesomeness as her son in law."

"You are unbelievable."

"One of the reasons you love me, Princess."

"Oh do I?" She comes closer again, stopping only millimeters apart from his lips.

"You do, you told me just seconds ago!" He answers while capturing her lips.

Deeks knows this is important to her. She only got her mother back in her life like a year ago and yes, he has met her several times but the fact that she is going to introduce him _officially_ is a big step. He knows this means a lot. It does make him a little nervous, even though they already know each other. She already has an impression of him, obviously, but he wants to make an extra good one the next time he sees Julia. Whatever impression she has, he wants to make it better. He will convince her of the fact that he is good for Kensi, that he would take a bullet for her, will always take care of her, that she is his whole entire world.

"Now go take a shower and pick out something nice."

"What? Now? We are doing this tonight?"

"Yes, I already called my mom."

"Okay, uhm .. Yeah sure, I'll go take a shower." Deeks sounds a little nervous. He didn't expect that it would happen so fast.

"Don't you think she would like my wetsuit?" He winks at her.

"Deeks, no .. Well, probably I mean, can you blame her? Wait .. No, just go take a shower."

"You're so adorable when you ramble like that. Still making you nervous, huh?"

"Stop it!"

"Want to join me?" He walks up towards her, already grabbing her by the arm.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Oh Sugarbear, don't act like you don't like it."

"Hey, I have a reputation to maintain." She drops a kiss on his cheek. "But you know I like it, like a lot!"

* * *

Deeks has clammy hands on the way over. He knows he shouldn't be nervous but he still can't help it. He always thought that Julia would be okay with them but now they are official, you never know how she will react on that. He just has to hope for the best and have faith that it will turn out just fine.

"You're ready?" Kensi asks when they pull into the driveway.

He takes her hand, squeezing it more to comfort himself than her. "I guess I am."

"Everything will be fine, Deeks!"

"Fine, really?" He narrows his eyes.

"It will be good, I promise you." She laughs, realizing her choice of words earlier was horrible.

Deeks is not the only one who is nervous though, she can't deny that she has something whirling around in her stomach too. She knows this is normal, you want everything to go as smooth as possible, make sure she has a good impression (even though they already know each other). But it's her mother, she's already happy to have Kensi back in her life. Everything will turn out okay, she will be happy for the both them.

Kensi rings the doorbell, throwing Deeks a comforting smile reassuring him that everything will be alright.

Julia opens the door, hugging her daughter tight. She looks at Deeks, giving him a hug as well. Then she narrows her eyes, wondering if this means what she thinks this means.

"Is Deeks the special person you wanted me to meet?" Julia asks a little confused.

"He is." Kensi answers, smiling at the love of her life.

"As far as I know, I already know him."

"I agree with Julia." Deeks teases her.

"Yes mom, you know him but this time I am not introducing him as my partner and best friend..." She pauses a brief moment before she continues. "This time he is here as my... boyfriend."

Deeks wraps his arm around her waist when she speaks out the words, pulling her closer. They both hold their breath, waiting for her reaction.

She starts laughing. "Well, that's about time."

Kensi and Deeks meet each other's gaze, a little confused by Julia's surprising answer.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Kensi stumbles to get the words out.

"Are you kidding me? It was so obvious that you two liked each other more than only partners. It didn't take a genius to see that."

Deeks brings his hand to the back of his neck. "Does this mean you are okay with it?"

"Are you kidding me? I have been waiting for this since the first day I got Kensi back in my life. Now come on in and let's eat something. I want to hear all about how it happened."

Kensi tilts her head to the side. "You do?"

"Wait, no... Not everything. Now come on?!"

Deeks grabs Kensi's arm before she follows her mother inside. He presses his lips against hers. He is so relieved they are already past this chapter of the night.

"This went pretty good, right?" Kensi asks.

He places another quick kiss on her lips. "Couldn't have been any better."

And like that they both walk inside, ready to spend the night talking about how it all changed and their life became so much better.


End file.
